Diez Cosas De Las Mujeres Que Ya Deberías Saber
by Kissiee
Summary: ¿Endou esta enamorado de Aki? —Sí, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Aki no está enamorada de Endou? —Sí, eso también... Espera... ¿Qué? ¡Líos y demás complicaciones gracias a una bendita página web!
1. Introducción a la locura

Era una mañana soleada en Inazuma Town. Los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían y los arboles se movían al compás del viento. Todo el mundo estaría dando un paseo en el parque o incluso echando una larga siesta si no fuera por un terrible inconveniente: Aún había clase. De echo faltaban dos semanas para acabar el curso. Todos estaban bastante revolucionados, ya que los exámenes habían acabado. Algunos, incluso se sentaban en las mesas a hablar mientras el profesor acababa de corregir los últimos exámenes. Ese era un año especial para aquella clase, ya que era su ultimo año en el instituto Raimon, y querían aprovechar hasta el ultimo segundo. En unas mesas, cuatro chicos se quejaban de algo...

—Tengo sueño ¡Y tengo calor! —. Gritaba el portero y capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto, Endou Mamoru. Recientemente, él también había sido capitán de Inazuma Japan, que hacía menos de una semana se había convertido en el equipo ganador del FFI.

—¿Te crees que yo no? —. Contestó Gouenji Shuuya, el famoso delantero, mientras bostezaba.

—Todos estamos igual de cansados, ya que acabamos de volver de Lilicott —. Dijo el gran estratega, Kidou Yuuto, con su habitual sabiduría, mientras se abanicaba con un papel.

Endou asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor, —¿Donde se ha metido Aki?

—Ha ido con Fuyuka y Natsumi a buscar un par de cosas que necesitaba el profesor, no tardará —contestó Kazemaru Ichirouta, el chico más veloz del equipo, pícaramente. —¿Por que te interesa tanto, si puede saberse?

—¡Por nada! Solo pensaba que era raro no verla por aquí... — Respondió Endou un poco sonrojado. Al ver esa acción por parte de su capitán, Gouenji y Kazemaru se guiñaron el ojo, mientras Kidou sonreía.

—Hablando de Aki... ¿Sabéis que volverá a Estados Unidos después de la graduación? —. Soltó Kidou, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa y poniendo un semblante serio en la cara.

—¡¿Que? —gritó Endou sorprendido. Los demás no mostraron asombro.

—Me lo dijo Haruna el otro día. Al parecer le prometió a Ichinose que le ayudaría con lo de la operación —. A Kidou cada vez le costaba mas ocultar la sonrisa detrás de su pose seria.

—No puede ser... —dijo Endou sorprendido por la noticia, realmente no se la esperaba. Él, que hacia poco tiempo que había descubierto nuevos sentimientos hacia la primera gerente que tuvo el equipo Raimon, ahora tenia que pensar en como sobrevivir sin tenerla al lado.

—¿Te gusta Aki? —preguntó Gouenji sin rodeos. Endou se limitó a asentir, triste. El delantero y el defensa se pusieron pálidos.

—¿Veis? No tendríais que haber apostado contra mi —. Aseguró Kidou, dejando ver la misma sonrisa de antes mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—Reconozco mi derrota —. Dijo Kazemaru mientras le entregaba una pluma para escribir con rosas alrededor. —Era de mi prima, cuídala bien.

—Yo también, pero Yuuka me va a matar por esto —. Al decir esto, Gouenji tembló con solo imaginarse a su hermanita cabreada. Aun así le entregó una libreta estampada con conejitos rosas.

—Haruna me lleva pidiendo esto desde hace siglos —. Reconoció Kidou al mirar la libreta y el bolígrafo.

—Bastardos... —se escuchó una voz terrorífica que hizo temblar a los tres chicos —¿Habéis apostado sobre mi y me habéis hecho pasar el peor rato de mi vida solo por una libreta cursi y un bolígrafo pasado de moda? —gritó Endou totalmente enfadado.

—Es que Haruna me los había pedido y yo no me atrevía a ir a comprarlos—. Reconoció Kidou algo avergonzado.

—Al menos ya reconoces que te gusta ¡Eso es un gran avance! —dijo Gouenji exageradamente.

—¿Gran avance? Gran avance el que te voy a hacer en la cara pedazo de... —mientras decía esto, Endou cogió a Gouenji del cuello de la camisa, mientras que este solo se limitaba a sonreír. De repente, alguien interrumpió al chico.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó la voz que estaba detrás de Endou. Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka habían vuelto.

—A-Aki... Yo... —Endou soltó a Gouenji y miró a Aki —Nosotros... E-estábamos jugando, ¿No es así, Gouenji? —el chico solo asintió, mientras seguía sonriendo.

—No debéis jugar así, es peligroso —. Dijo Aki.

—Tiene razón, os podéis romper una uña —. Dijo Natsumi entre risas, provocando que Fuyuka también se riera.

—Lo decía en serio —. Susurró Aki, disgustada. Había notado que últimamente Natsumi y Fuyuka se pasaban el día molestándola.

El timbre comenzó a sonar, marcando la hora para volver a casa. Antes de irse, Endou cogió a los tres chicos con los que estaba hablando antes de la interrupción.

—Quiero que me prometáis que no le diréis nada a nadie de lo de Aki —. Dijo el portero directamente.

—Por supuesto —. Respondieron los tres al unísono.

—Pero creo que deberías decírselo —dijo Kazemaru.

—Es verdad... —susurró Endou. —Pero yo no le gusto...

—Yo creo que le gustas —. Dijo Gouenji sinceramente.

—Antes pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero ahora... Se pasa el día hablando con Ichinose por teléfono... —dijo Endou deprimido.

—Es es porque esta muy preocupada por él —respondió el delantero.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! Estoy seguro de que está enamorada de Ichinose y punto —. Dijo el chico muy decidido y triste.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, sobretodo teniendo un balón de fútbol por cabeza..." Pensó Gouenji.

—¡Tengo una idea! —gritó Kidou de repente. —Chicos, nos vemos a las cinco en mi casa, ya sé como vas a conquistar a Aki, Endou —. Dijo Kidou tomando su pose de estratega.

—¡Sí! —gritó Endou. Después se dirigió a su casa sin decir nada mas.

—Vamos a perder el tiempo... —decía Gouenji, mientras veía como Endou se alejaba de ellos con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara.

—Es verdad, todo el mundo sabe que Aki se muere por Endou —, dijo Kazemaru, pero luego recapacitó —menos Endou.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Kidou sonriendo, sin dejar su pose de estratega. —Pero nos vamos a divertir mucho...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! ¡Hi! ¡Salut! ¡Ciao! ¡Ohayou! Nín hǎǎao! ¡Olá! Y ya no me sé más... ¡He vuelto con un nuevo proyecto!ǎ Llevo mucho tiempo intentando conseguir que mi amiga la inspiración me haga una visita (lo acabo de conseguir ewe) ¡Y aquí está! Reconozco que va a ser algo complicado, ya que en los próximos capítulos me quiero centrar más en el humor que en el romance (pero a mí eso del humor me sale sin querer, y cuando quiero que salga no lo consigo). Así que esto es como un reto... Si os gusta hacedlo saber dejando una Review ¡Prometo que no muerdo! Bueno, me voy a dormir (mi amiga la inspiración llega ¡Cuando estoy en la cama intentado dormir!) ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (supongo que será la semana que viene).

Bueno, la publicidad está en todas partes... ¡En los fics también! xD He abierto un foro, aquí en fanfiction, para todos aquellos a los que les gusten Inazuma Eleven, sus técnicas, sus personajes, sus parejas... ¡Así que no seáis tímidos! ¡Todo es bienvenido en Tachiagariyo Forum!

Os dejo el link: forum .fanfiction .net/forum/Tachiagariyo/93621/

Y para finalizar (e ir a dormir de una endemoniada vez) dejo claro que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. Y que si ganara algo de dinero con esto, ya me habría retirado solo con escribir mis primeros dos fics, así que soy una aficionada que utiliza a Inazuma Eleven para sus historias. Nada más. (Demonios, creo que empiezo a delirar, ¡Me voy a dormir!)


	2. Primer dato

—_Vamos a perder el tiempo... —decía Gouenji, mientras veía como Endou se alejaba de ellos con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara._

—_Es verdad, todo el mundo sabe que Aki se muere por Endou —, dijo Kazemaru, pero luego recapacitó —menos Endou._

—_Ya lo sé —dijo Kidou sonriendo, sin dejar su pose de estratega. —Pero nos vamos a divertir mucho..._

A las cinco de la tarde, Gouenji y Kazemaru llegaron a casa de Kidou...

—¿Qué apostáis a que Endou llega tarde? —preguntó Kidou sonriendo.

—¡Yo ya no apuesto contigo! —gritaron los dos chicos al unísono como respuesta, provocando una carcajada por parte de Kidou.

—¿Kidou? ¿Por qué sigues teniendo el bolígrafo y la libreta? —cuestionó Kazemaru al ver los objetos en un cajón medio abierto.

—No sabía que tuvieses ese tipo de gustos, Kidou. Lo adivino... ¿No eran para Haruna, verdad? —dijo Gouenji, imaginando al estratega saltar de alegría al conseguir los objetos. —Ahora entiendo por qué te deba vergüenza ir a comprarlos...

—¿Qué? —gritó Kidou asombrado, luego se calmó y cruzó los brazos —A mi no se me ve la pluma como a ti... Por cierto ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con Fubuki? —preguntó Kidou burlón.

Gouenji le iba a gritar unas cuantas insolencias. Aún así, se pensó sus palabras, hasta que una sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

—Llevo tres meses de relación —. Respondió Gouenji, sonriendo. Kazemaru se sorprendió y Kidou se puso pálido.

—P-pero... ¡Demonios! Creía que Fubuki y tu solo erais amigos... —dijo Kidou, aún asombrado.

—¡Y lo somos! Con quién llevo tres meses de relación es con tu hermana. —aclaró Gouenji, aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

Kidou volvió a ponerse pálido, después se puso totalmente azul y, para finalizar, se puso rojo. Parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

—¡Gouenji, huye! —gritó Kazemaru, preocupado por la vida del delantero.

—K-Kidou... E-era broma, y-yo jamás saldría con tu hermana.

Ante esto, en la cara de Kidou se podían leer sus pensamientos "¿Y qué tiene mi hermana de malo para que no quieras salir con ella? ¿Eh?".

—No es porqué tu hermana tenga algo malo, pero aún es una niña y... — decía Gouenji nervioso.

—¡No vuelvas a bromear con mi hermana! —Gritó Kidou muy serio.

—D-de acuerdo. —tartamudeó Guenji.

Por otro lado, Kazemaru estaba sentado en la cama mientras se comía unas palomitas que un mayordomo le había dado previamente.

"Esto es mejor que el cine." Pensaba el chico, que ya se había acabado dos bolsas de palomitas.

—De la que me he librado... —dijo Gouenji, mientras Kazemaru se acercaba y Kidou iba a buscar su portátil.

—Es verdad que estas saliendo con Haruna ¿No? —deducía el chico de pelo azul, mientras veia como su amigo se asustaba.

—¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó Gouenji extrañado. Ni él ni Haruna se lo habían dicho a nadie.

—Digamos que... Tu cara lo dice todo.

En ese momento, Endou llegó.

—Siento el retraso chicos, yo... —se disculpaba Endou.

—Sí, sí... Estabas en la torre Inazuma entrenando —. Respondieron los tres a la vez.

—¡Me habéis estado espiando! —gritó Endou asustado.

—Claaaro que sí Endou, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que espiarte —. Respondió Kidou. Endou hizo cara de no entenderle. —Mejor comienzo a explicarte como enamorarás a Aki.

Kidou abrió su portátil, en él se veían nueve letras.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kazemaru.

—DCDLMQYDS —. Respondió Kidou rápidamente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Endou al no entender lo que decía su amigo.

—DCDLMQYDS —. Volvió a responder Kidou, más rápido que antes.

—¿Y qué significa? —esta vez preguntó Gouenji.

—Diez Cosas De Las Mujeres Que Ya Deberías Saber —. Aclaró Kidou, los demás hicieron un gesto de comprensión. — Esto te ayudará, Endou.

De repente, en la pantalla del ordenador, apareció un mensaje.

—Cada día nos llegará un dato sobre las mujeres que Endou utilizará con Aki —, Explicó el estratega sabiamente mientras abría el correo. Unas enormes letras aparecieron en la pantalla.

"_A las mujeres les encanta opinar, sobretodo si se lo piden"_

—Así que ya sabes, llama a Aki y pídele su opinión —. Dijo Kidou sonriendo.

—¡Sí! —respondió Endou, mientras cogía el teléfono y llamaba a la chica.

Gouenji se llevó la mano a la cara, Kazemaru al pelo y Kidou hizo una cara de desconcierto absoluto.

—¿Hola? —Aki había contestado.

—¡Hola Aki! Soy Endou, quería preguntarte... —en ese momento, Endou se acordó de algo.

—¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

—Esto... Espera un momento —Endou tapó el auricular del teléfono. —¿Qué le pregunto?

Kidou, Gouenji y Kazemaru comenzaron a pensar. En ese momento, entró una de las criadas de Kidou con la ropa del chico. Entre esa ropa, Kazemaru pudo ver unos calzoncillos rojos.

—¡Pregúntale sobre qué calzoncillos llevar mañana! —sugirió el chico sin pensar.

—¡Buena idea! —respondió Endou, bajo la mirada sorprendida del delantero, el defensa y el estratega. —¿Aki? ¿Qué calzoncillos crees que debería llevar mañana? —al escucharse a él mismo, Endou abrió los ojos exageradamente.

Los tres chicos ahí presentes abrieron la boca a causa de la estupidez del portero.

—¿Qué? Endou, ¿Has comido algo en mal estado? —preguntó Aki confusa.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! Era... —sus amigos sujetaban un cartel enorme y él lo leyó. —¿Una droma? Sí, era una droma —. Respondió el chico, presa de los nervios. Gouenji cogió el cartel y corrigió algo.

—¿Qué es una droma? ¿Has bebido alcohol, Endou? —la confusión de Aki daba paso a la preocupación.

—¡No! —Endou volvió a leer el cartel. —¿Una broma? —los otros tres chicos asintieron. —¡E-era una broma Aki! ¡Lo siento! —y dicho esto colgó, dejando a Aki totalmente desconcertada al otro lado del teléfono.

Endou se sentó en una esquina de la habitación con un aura negra a su alrededor.

—Soy idiota, soy idiota, ¡Soy idiota! — repetía el chico totalmente deprimido.

—No lo eres —decía Kazemaru, mientras reprimía unas enormes ganas de reír.

—Ya verás como el próximo dato te ayudará —. Alegó Kidou intentando no soltar una enorme carcajada.

—Kidou tiene razón, no te preocupes. Será mejor que te vayas a casa —. Aconsejó Gouenji, que se encontraba en la misma situación que los otros dos.

—Espero que sea cierto —dijo Endou, mirando a los tres chicos con reproche. —Nos vemos mañana en clase.

Una vez el portero estuvo fuera de la habitación, los otros tres chicos soltaron las carcajadas reprimidas. Estuvieron riéndose cerca de quince minutos, hasta que el defensa y el delantero decidieron volver a casa.

Una vez estuvo solo, Kidou cogió el bolígrafo con rosas y la libreta de conejitos y comenzo a escribir.

_A las mujeres les encanta opinar, sobretodo si se lo piden. **Falso, sobretodo si se trata de calzoncillos.**_

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! He actualizado pronto, ¿Eh? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿He sido mala con Endou? Se lo merece. Level-5 ha confirmado que la mujer de Endou es Natsumi y no Aki, así que... Endou tiene suerte de no haber sido asesinado. Bueno, la verdad es que eso me tiene un poco deprimida, por lo que no le he dado el humor que quería al fic. Aún así, ¡Espero que dejéis alguna review! Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, así que me voy a dormir ya. ¡Buenas noches y hasta otra!

Ya sabéis, si queréis hablar de Inazuma Eleven o si estáis cabreados por lo de Endou y Natsumi... ¡Entrad en Tachiagariyo Forum! (link en el primer capítulo).

Aclaración: Hay una frase en la que Kidou dice "A mi no se me ve la pluma como a ti", eso da a entender (al menos en mi ciudad) que Kidou no es homosexual, pero que Gouenji sí (aunque él aclare que es mentira). Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con el comentario.

Y para acabar, ni Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen... Si me perteneciera yo no haría encuestas para casar a Endou... ¬¬ ¡Sí, Level-5, lo digo por ti!


	3. Segundo dato

Un joven moreno corría por las calles de Inazuma Town como un loco, con una tostada en la boca. Cualquiera diría que había robado la tostada, ya que iba corriendo a más no poder, pero ya le conocían. Todo el mundo sabía que, si Endou Mamoru corría así a esas horas de la mañana, era porque llegaba tarde a clase. Pero era extraño, ya hacía mucho tiempo que eso no le sucedía al moreno, además de que cada mañana iba acompañado de una chica de su edad. Pero ese día la chica no estaba. Y Endou sabía porqué. Bueno, lo suponía. Aún debía estar asustada por la "droma" del día anterior, y no la culpaba.

Al entrar a clase, vio a sus compañeros sentados en las mesas, charlando animadamente, mientras el profesor estaba concentrado, corrigiendo exámenes.

—Hola chicos... —saludó el chico desanimado, mientras dejaba su mochila encima de la mesa.

—¿Sigues así? —preguntó Kazemaru, intentando no reir al recordar la tarde anterior. Endou asintió, buscando a Aki con la mirada.

—Si buscas a Aki, no está. Ha ido con Fuyuka a acompañar a Natsumi a hablar con su padre —. Dijo Gouenji, intentando no liarse con la frase. Endou se deprimió más.

—Vamos, Endou. Seguro que esta vez sale bien. He consultado la web esta mañana —. Dicho esto, Kidou le entregó un papel a Endou, que lo leyó en voz alta.

—"_A las mujeres les encantan los sobrenombres cursis."_

Endou se quedó pensativo, y al final llegó a una conclusión. No lo entendía.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó el chico, bastante aturdido por haber pensado tanto.

—Quiere decir que tienes que llamarla de una manera cariñosa —Endou seguía con la misma cara. Al verlo, Gouenji continuó —, como a Fuyuka.

—¿Fuyuppe? —Endou tardó unos segundos en entenderlo —. Entonces, ¿Tengo que llamarla de un modo infantil?

Los tres chicos asintieron, no muy convencidos. Endou sonrió.

—¡Entonces es fácil! —en ese momento, Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuka entraron en clase. Endou fue hacia ellas.

—¿Creeis que lo hará bien esta vez? —cuestionó Kazemaru, cuando Endou estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlo.

—No —. Respondió Kidou, los otros dos chicos lo miraron, interrogantes—. Me da miedo pensar en qué se le ha ocurrido como sobrenombre para Aki.

Mientras tanto, Endou hablaba con las chicas...

—Esto... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Fuyuka y Natsumi miraron al joven portero, esperanzadas.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondieron las dos a la vez, peleando por ponerse delante de Endou.

—¿Eh? Chicas... Se lo preguntaba a _Akippe_... —las tres chicas se quedaron con cara de desconcierto. Las dos primeras no se creían que Endou prefiriera a Aki y no a ellas. Mientras que la "aludida" se había sorprendido por su nuevo ¿Sobrenombre? No, eso no podía ser un sobrenombre ¿Verdad?

—¿T-te refieres a m-mi? —Aki estaba sorprendida y preocupada por el estado de su amigo. ¿Primero la "droma" y después _Akippe_? Definitivamente, aquel chico estaba loco.

Desde lejos, se podían escuchar carcajadas. Eran el defensa, el delantero y el estratega, que estaban al borde del ataque.

—¡Espero que me esté tomando el pelo! —exclamó Kidou, riendo como un loco.

—No te esta tomando el pelo, Kidou —, Dijo Gouenji serio, Kazemaru y Kidou se quedaron mirándole, sin decir nada — ¡Te esta tomando la rasta!

Mientras el delantero reía a carcajadas, los otros dos se quedaron callados, mirándolo. Se podría jurar que se escuchaba a un grillo cantar a lo lejos.

—Como se suele decir... Donde no hay gracia, no hay risas... —susurró Kazemaru, mirando a Gouenji.

—Gouenji, amigo mío... —el chico miró a Kidou, que seguía perplejo —. Corre hacia el hospital y dile a tu padre que te cure ese humor salado. En serio, tus chistes me están comenzando a asustar.

—¿A qué viene eso de _Akippe_? —se atrevió a cuestionar Aki. Los tres chicos olvidaron el "humor salado" de Gouenji para volver a concentrarse en la conversación.

—Es tu sobrenombre, espero que te guste. — Dijo Endou sonrojado. Aki se estaba comenzando a asustar—, y también espero que me perdones por lo de ayer. No tenía las ideas muy claras...

"Creo que nunca has tenido las ideas claras, Endou." Pensaba Aki, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Estas actuando de una forma muy extraña. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres ir al hospital después de clase? —preguntó la chica, tomándole la temperatura al portero.

—No, no, estoy bien —contestó él, sonrojándose. Aki se preocupaba mucho por su salud ultimamente y eso le gustaba.

"Quién lo diría" Pensó Aki, cada vez más asustada con la actitud del chico.

Mientras, Natsumi y Fuyuka aun no se creían lo que estaba pasando en sus narices. Gouenji, Kidou y Kazemaru, después de dejar de reírse de Endou, decidieron que ya era suficiente.

—¡Endou! ¡Ven con nosotros! —gritaron los tres chicos a la vez, llevándose a Endou a rastras y dejando a Aki más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? ¡Por fin estaba hablando con ella!

—¿Akippe? ¿En serio? —dijo Kazemaru sorprendido. Endou asintió emocionado y un poco sonrojado.

—Espero que nos estés tomando el pelo, bueno en el caso de Kidou, ¡sería la rasta! —exclamó Gouenji para volver a reírse como un loco. Kidou cogió el teléfono mientras los otros miraban a Goueji como a un bicho raro.

—Le he enviado un mensaje a tu padre, ya tienes una cita para el psicólogo —. Dijo Kidou tranquilamente —. Lo necesitas, ese humor no es humano.

—¡¿Que? ¡¿Por qué tienes el numero de mi padre? —preguntó Gouenji histérico.

—¡¿Solo te preocupa eso? —preguntó Kazemaru sorprendido —. Bueno, olvidemos eso. ¿Por qué la has llamado Akippe? ¿No podrías haberla llamado simplemente "preciosa" o "cariño"?

—¡Pero vosotros dijisteis que...! —comenzó Endou.

—¡Dijimos sobrenombres cursis, no idiotas! —gritaron los tres chicos a la vez, cortando la frase al portero.

—Creo que has traumatizado a la pobre Aki... —comenzó Gouenji tapándose un ojo con las manos.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a hablar con ella... —siguió Kazemaru, llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza.

—Hasta mañana, ya veras como el próximo consejo funcionará —. Acabó Kidou, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso espero... —susurró el pobre portero, más deprimido que antes.

Al acabar las clases, el delantero, el defensa y el portero salieron como rayos hacia el club de fútbol. El estratega, sin embargo, se quedó en clase. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, sacó la libreta de conejitos y el bolígrafo con rosas y empezó a escribir.

"_A las mujeres les encantan los sobrenombres cursis." **Puede ser efectivo, siempre y cuando no sea el nombre de la chica acabado en "ppe"**_

_****_**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Lo sieeento! Este fic lleva muchísimo tiempo abandonado (pobrecito) ¡Pero ha renacido de sus cenizas! Sinceramente, Endou cada vez me cae peor, y Gouenji también (¿A quién se le ocurre convertirse en Ishido Shuuji? T.T). Bueno, ¡La venganza es dulce! Agradeceré cualquier tipo de comentario (excepto los de mal gusto) así que ya sabéis :D Sin más, me voy a estudiar (otra vez) ¡Prometo no tardar tanto! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco. He aquí mi dilema.


	4. Tercer dato

Comenzaba un nuevo día en Inazuma Town, y con él, la típica rutina diaria de Endou Mamoru. Esta vez, en cambio, llegaba tan tarde que no había cogido ni la tostada. Habría deseado que "_Akippe" _lo hubiese ido a buscar, en cambio la chica no daba señales de vida.

"Creo que no debería volver a llamarla así" Pensó el joven, un tanto afligido por los sucesos del día anterior.

Llegó a la puerta del instituto Raimon, aún jadeando. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que estaba absolutamente cerrado.

—¡Maldición! He llegado tarde. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer —. Pronunció Mamoru antes de intentar subir por la enorme verja que lo separaba de la puerta del instituto.

—¿Endou? —el nombrado se dio la vuelta, intentando ver quién lo llamaba —. ¿Se puede saber por qué estas intentando asaltar el Raimon? —Kazemaru sujetaba con una mano firmemente la correa de un perro no muy grande, mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la otra. Realmente estaba sorprendido de ver a su mejor amigo intentando no matarse al subir.

—¿Eh? Kazemaru, ¿por qué no estas en clase? —preguntó ajeno a la situación el moreno, mientras intentaba colocar bien los pies para bajar.

—El tema es que tenía que sacar a pasear a mi perro, bañar a mi pez, hacer carreras con mi tortuga, enseñar a cantar a mi pájaro, cortar el pelo a mi gato… —al ver la cara de sorpresa de Endou, Kazemaru se detuvo.

—¡Oh! Entonces es normal que te hayas tomado un día libre, realmente te gustan los animales, ¿verdad Kazemaru?

—Sí… —Kazemaru se alejó un poco de Endou. Comenzaba a darle miedo —. Endou, ¿podrías decirme qué día es hoy?

—Creo que es… ¿diez? —contestó el portero, no muy seguro. Kazemaru se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—Hoy es veintitrés. ¡Me refería al día de la semana! —Gritó Kazemaru, perdiendo la paciencia gradualmente.

—¡Hoy es viernes! ¡Por fin! —Mientras Endou pensaba en lo que podría hacer al día siguiente, Kazemaru le quitó la banda de la cabeza de un solo movimiento —. ¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Esto aprieta mucho el cerebro, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el defensa mientras se intentaba poner la banda.

—No, en realidad la aguanto con una pinza porque se cae —. Explicó el moreno mientras enseñaba la pinza de detrás de su cabeza. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—¡PORQUE HOY ES SÁBADO! —Gritó Kazemaru. La gente que pasaba por ahí miró a los dos chicos expectante. Endou se cubrió los oídos lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿He venido para nada? —Kazemaru comenzó a aplaudir, mientras pensaba la forma más rápida de encontrar al ser que había robado el cerebro de Endou Mamoru y así poder devolvérselo.

—Pues en realidad —pronunció Kazemaru para "aliviar la tensión"—, me dirigía a la casa de Kidou, ¿no te ha llegado el mensaje?

Al instante, Endou miró su teléfono móvil. Al ver que realmente tenía un mensaje sin leer, lo abrió.

"Tengo que hablar con vosotros, he vuelto a consultar la web" leyó Mamoru. Ya no sabía si fiarse de esa maldita página.

Endou, Kazemaru y el perro de éste último comenzaron a caminar a casa del estratega. Quién sabía lo que había preparado el chico de capa y rastas. Al llegar, vieron a Gouenji en la puerta, haciendo ademán de tocar el timbre.

—¡Gouenji! —Gritó Ichirouta, llamando la atención del chico.

—Hola —. Respondió el joven con una sonrisa, pero, al ver al portero, su expresión cambió —. ¿Qué haces con el uniforme del instituto, Endou?

—Eh… Ha sido un error —. Decía el moreno con una risita nerviosa, mientras le empezaba a explicar lo sucedido esa mañana. Mientras tanto, Kazemaru llamó a la puerta.

—Por fin llegáis... —Se escuchó por el interfono —. No perdáis más tiempo, pasad.

—Kidou, traigo un perro conmigo, ¿te importa si lo dejo en el jardín? —preguntó el defensa.

—¡Oh, claro que no! Pero pasad de una vez.

Dicho esto, Kazemaru dejó a su mascota en el jardín y entró con sus dos compañeros.

—¡Ya era hora! ¿Endou? ¿Qué haces con el uniforme un sábado? Bueno no importa, ¡toma!

—Tengo la sensación de que tú estas más emocionado que él… —susurró Gouenji, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el de googles lo escuchara. El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros sonriendo, mientras le daba un papelito a Endou.

—"_A todas las mujeres les gusta que les den algún que otro regalo, sobre todo si lo pueden abrazar y acariciar."_

—Esta vez lo deja bastante claro, ¿verdad Endou? —Preguntó Gouenji, esperanzado. Él tampoco quería que lo de "Akippe" se volviese a repetir.

—Claro que sí, y con lo que me ha dicho Kazemaru esta mañana, creo que ya sé el regalo perfecto.

Kazemaru tragó con dificultad. Los otros dos lo miraron. —¿Qué se supone que te he dicho?

—¡Ya verás, ya! —y con una amplia sonrisa, Endou Mamoru salió de la mansión Kidou en busca de algo, ¿o de alguien?

El chico corría como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras sus tres compañeros de equipo lo perseguían desesperados. El moreno entró a una tienda, haciendo que el defensa, el estratega y el delantero se detuviesen a pocos metros.

—Una… ¿Tienda de mascotas? —A Kidou casi se le caen los googles de la impresión.

—Estoy comenzando a contemplar la posibilidad de que alguien le ha robado el cerebro a nuestro capitán, ¿qué opináis? —Preguntó Kazemaru, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Yo diría que nació sin él —comentó Gouenji—. Ese chico es idiota y punto—. Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

Endou salió de la tienda con una cajita en las manos. Al comprobar su contenido, volvió a salir corriendo.

—¿Este chico no se cansa? —Preguntó el ex-corredor comenzando a correr, al igual que sus acompañantes.

—¿Pilas Duracell? —Gritó Gouenji. Los otros dos lo miraron expectantes —. ¿Nunca habéis visto el anuncio? Y dura, y dura, y dura —. Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de Gouenji, mientras los otros dos dejaron de correr.

—¡Por dios, Gouenji! Tu humor podría cortar a alguien por la mitad. ¿Tu padre no te dijo nada al respecto? —Gritó Kidou, consternado por el "chiste".

—Me dijo que se iría solo… —Confesó Gouenji un tanto sonrojado.

—¿A quién se le ocurre mencionar un anuncio tan viejo? ¡Renuevate!

—Chicos, vamos a perder a Endou de vista —. Y antes de que Kazemaru volviese a abrir la boca, Kidou y Gouenji volvieron a salir corriendo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Aki. Endou tocó el timbre y esperó impaciente a que alguien le abriese la puerta, con su sonrisa de idiota siempre en la cara. Los otros tres se escondieron detrás de un coche.

—¿Endou? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Aki entre asustada y sorprendida.

—Te venia a traer esto… —Endou le enseñó la caja que llevaba en sus manos. Aki la abrió cautelosamente. De ella se asomó un pequeño conejo negro.

—¿Pero qué…? — No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que comenzó a toser como una loca.

—Espero que te guste y me perdones por… ¿Aki? ¡¿Aki?! —Endou comenzó a darle aire con las manos a Aki.

—Llé- llévatelo le-lejos, so-soy a-alérgica al pe-pelo de a-animal —. Dicho esto, Aki le devolvió la pequeña caja con el animalito dentro y se volvió a meter en su casa, tosiendo. Antes de que Endou pudiese parpadear, Aki ya le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

A los otros tres, por su lado, aún les duraba el ataque de risa. ¿Un conejo? ¡Eso solo se le ocurre a Endou Mamoru! Una vez estuvo casi superado el ataque de risa, se acercaron a Endou, que aún seguía en la puerta de Aki, con una mueca en la cara.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? — Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Kidou, para no explotar en risas.

—Kazemaru me dijo que tenía un perro, un pez, una tortuga, un pájaro y un gato… Creí que le iba a gustar una mascota…

—Eso… Eso era ironía… Solo tengo un perro… — Decía Kazemaru entrecortadamente, por el mismo motivo que Kidou.

—Y además, ¿Un conejo? — Preguntó Gouenji de forma simple, por el mismo motivo que los otros dos.

—No quedaban más animales que se pudiesen abrazar y acariciar —. Los otros tres comenzaron a reírse a carcajada pura, por las declaraciones del chico.

—¿No se te ocurrió regalarle un peluche? — Preguntó Gouenji, cuando ya estuvo un poco más calmado. Endou hizo cara de "ahora caigo", lo cual volvió a hacer reír a los presentes.

—Dejad de burlaros… Ahora me tengo que quedar yo con él —. Endou señaló a la caja, de la cual se asomaba el conejo negro, sorprendido.

—Es bonito… ¿Lo vas a cuidar bien? — Preguntó Kazemaru, aun riéndose.

—Sí —afirmó Endou más que seguro —. Lo voy a llamar Akippe.

Kidou, Kazemaru y Gouenji dejaron de reírse de repente.

—Que ni se te ocurra… —comenzó Kidou.

—Hacer eso… —Continuó Kazemaru.

—Bajo ningún concepto —. Acabó Gouenji. Endou asintió asustado, abrazando la caja que contenía al animal.

—Deberías llamarlo con algo que te identificara, por ejemplo, mi perro se llama Viento —. Dijo Kazemaru sabiamente.

—¡Lo llamaré Balón! ¡O Fútbol! ¡O Guantes! — Exclamó Endou feliz.

—No—. Dijeron sus tres acompañantes a la vez.

—¡Ya sé! —Dijo Kazemaru — Le llamaremos Bobo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no me identifica! —Se quejó Endou.

—Créeme, te identifica, y mucho —Dijo Gouenji con una sonrisa.

—Entonces tú te llamas Bobo —. Sentenció Kidou, señalando la pequeña cabeza del conejo, que miraba expectante. Endou se dio por vencido.

Una vez los tres chicos decidieron el nombre del animal, se despidieron para poder disfrutar de lo que quedaba de sábado. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Kidou sacó la libreta de conejos y el bolígrafo de rosas y empezó a escribir.

"_A todas las mujeres les gusta que les den algún que otro regalo, sobre todo si lo pueden abrazar y acariciar."_ **Supongo que es cierto, siempre y cuando la chica no sea alérgica.**

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: **Bien, después de quién sabe cuanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí y tres fics a cuestas, he decidido revivir. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO! No se me ocurría nada. Simplemente me quedé en blanco. Y así he estado. Pues bien, sé que debo un par de cosas, y no os preocupéis, porque en unos cuantos días más actualizaré los demás (espero). Bien, en el capítulo de hoy ha salido mi queridísima mascota Bobo. Como bien se menciona, es un conejo negro al cual adoro. También se hace mención del anuncio de las pilas Duracell, en el cual salen conejos (tenía doble sentido). Bien, dicho esto, no me queda otra que volverme a disculpar por haber tardado tanto y pediros que me tengáis un poco de paciencia, ya que mi cerebro esta seco. ¡Y ya sabéis, una review ayuda mucho en un tiempo de sequía! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Bueno, ya lo sabemos todos, soñar es gratis. Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. El anuncio de Duracell tampoco. La trama y Bobo sí. Así que tened cuidado con lo que hacéis con ellos :D


End file.
